Accused of Murder
by phasha18
Summary: Derek's on his way back to Beacon Hills after visiting a pack in Sioux Falls, South Dakota when he gets arrested on a murder charge in Absaroka County, Wyoming. Set in between chapters 24 & 25 of Stand Your Ground. -also posted on AO3- Contains characters from Longmire.
1. Chapter 01: Things You've Never Seen

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I also don't own the cast of Longmire they belong to their creator. I own Elizabeth McCall-Hale and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

 **Accused of Murder**

 **Chapter 01:** _Things You've Never Seen_

"Aunt Ruby? Why are you calling...my birthday's not for another few months," Elizabeth questioned, glancing at the twins sleeping in their cribs before heading into the living room where Theo, Cora and Scott were sitting waiting for her to return.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart. Sheriff Longmire arrested a young man the other day for murder. This young man said to call you," Ruby said from her desk opposite the cell in the sheriff's department of Absaroka County, Wyoming.

"Uh...okay but why me?" Elizabeth questioned, almost immediately regretting it as she spoke silently. _'Derek...where the hell are you?'_

"This young man, claims to know you," Ruby said, looking him up and down. Derek sat back in the cell, grasping his head as he suddenly heard Elizabeth's voice in his head.

"Aunt Ruby...his name's Derek Hale...he's my husband," Elizabeth answered, it was then that Scott, Theo and Cora tilted their heads as if to listen to what was being said.

"There's a full moon in three days...he can't be there in three days," Scott spoke quietly, Cora nodded if Derek and Elizabeth were apart any longer Elizabeth could go feral.

"Have Sheriff Longmire, contact the Beacon Hills Sheriff's department and talk with Sheriff Stilinski," Elizabeth said, she hadn't given her aunt enough time to respond as Scott was already messaging Deputy Parrish. "We'll be there in two days,"

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Ruby questioned, now she wondering exactly what her niece was planning on doing. "Are you sure this man is your husband?" Derek looked up as he heard husband, and nodded not knowing how much the woman knew about the supernatural world.

"I'm sure Aunt Ruby. Just please get the Sheriff to call,"

Elizabeth and Ruby hung up their phones with Elizabeth looking to Cora and Theo who wanted to know exactly what was going on. Elizabeth quickly called Melissa explaining that she, Theo, Cora and Scott needed to head out of town for at least a week and could she look after the babies. She'd ask Malia but didn't quite trust her to look after them, Lydia and Stiles had gone back to DC. Liam, Corey and Mason weren't quite sure what to do around babies.

"Ace, what's going on?" Cora questioned, she hadn't moved from where she was sitting half leaning against Theo's shoulder.

"We're going to Absaroka County in Wyoming, Derek's been arrested," Elizabeth said yawning, she needed sleep but they needed to stay awake until they left the twins with Melissa. "Aunt Ruby called, said that a young man told her to call,"

"Aunt Ruby? Isn't she in like her late 60s?" Scott questioned, Ruby was was Elizabeth's mothers sister-in-law, and Scott's great-aunt.

"Yeah, she's my mom's sister-in-law...she has an idea of the supernatural, but not much so no surprising her," Elizabeth answered, Ruby knew what Alice had been and that it was passed to Elizabeth but that was the extent. "Your mom and Argent are going to stay here to look after the twins,"

"Right, well let's go pack," Cora said, glancing at Theo who'd all but fallen asleep listening to them talking. "Theo, wake up," Cora elbowed him in the side before poking his nose. "We need to go pack,"

"Theo you can sleep in the car. You and I are going to take turns driving," Elizabeth smiled, before the four of them got up and grabbed their bags and started shoving clothes in.

Melissa and Argent packed over night bags before heading towards Elizabeth's. Melissa explained to Argent that Elizabeth was heading out of the state for a few days with Theo, Cora and Scott. Argent had questioned whether it was necessary for him to go as well.

"Do they need an extra person?" Argent questioned, looking to Melissa as they packed up a few necessities as it had been a while since they looked after babies.

"No, Aunt Ruby is Ace's aunt. They'll be fine in Absaroka County," Melissa answered, she knew what Argent was thinking that four werewolves going across the country when they didn't know what hunters were after them. "Scott was maybe seven the last time he saw her, I'm not sure how old Ace was,"

"So she's no threat?" Argent asked wanting to be entirely sure of what the 'kids' were getting themselves into.

"Definitely not a threat,"

At Elizabeth's she walked back into the nursery gently waking both the twins up she didn't want them to be asleep when they left. Less chance of them being cranky for Melissa and Argent, she knew they'd go back to sleep once they left and she was right. Melissa was grateful for it, along with the list of things to do with both of them.

It took them two days to get to Absaroka County, two days stopping every three hours so that they could run and shift with how close the full moon was getting. Jordan joined them they all needed the exercise especially since they had no idea what they were going to be faced with when they got there. Elizabeth was grateful that it wasn't just her heading to see her aunt Ruby, she needed the help.

In Absaroka County Sheriff's department, Derek was having trouble keeping it together - every so often his eyes flashed blue and he couldn't work out why. He was hoping that no one saw his eyes change or his claws coming and going into his fists. Elizabeth could feel something wasn't right with Derek the closer they got to the department.

"Why don't you three go find something to drink? Jordan and I'll go up to the Sheriff," Elizabeth said as they pulled up in their SUV, Jordan grabbing his necessary identification and gun.

"Ace, are you sure?" Theo questioned, running a hand over his face and yawning at the same time.

"I'm sure, I'll call you if we need you," Elizabeth smiled at them, before pulling the three of them into a hug.

"If you're sure," Scott said, Elizabeth nodded before she and Jordan headed up the stairs towards the offices.

Jordan and Elizabeth headed up the stairs and into the office of the Sheriff's department. Jordan announcing himself and Elizabeth as Deputy Sheriff Jordan Parrish, and Elizabeth McCall-Hale. When Elizabeth's name was mentioned, Ruby stood up and walked from where she was standing and smiled at them, motioning for them to come in.

"I'll let Sheriff Longmire know you're here," Ruby smiled at them, before quickly hugging her niece. "Sweet Elizabeth,"

"Hey Aunt Ruby...something is wrong with Derek...I can't explain it," Elizabeth said suddenly having the feeling that she had only minutes earlier much stronger. Elizabeth glanced around the room until her eyes fell on the cell and saw Derek shaking.

"Woah, what's going on with him?" Deputy 'Ferg' Ferguson questioned, looking into the cell and seeing Derek shaking. "He's not on drugs or anything is he?"

"No, he's uh...well he's different," Elizabeth answered still looking at Derek and seeing his eyes were shut tightly. "Hey Der, hold on,"

"Deputy Sheriff Parrish was it?" Sheriff Walt Longmire questioned, standing at the door of his office, Jordan nodded and he and Elizabeth walked into the office. "Sheriff Stilinski said this was an unusual case,"

"Yes, you see...Beacon Hills is full of how can we put this," Jordan had to think carefully of how to say the next part for fear of being called crazy. "We live in a county that has supernatural creatures in it,"

"What Jordan is trying to say is that our home, and us the people you see before you right now...we aren't entirely human," Elizabeth closed her eyes and opened them slowly to reveal the bright red of an Alpha before they changed to violet and then normal. "I'm a werewolf...and a witch,"

"You're a what now?" Walt questioned, leaning back further into his chair as he looked between Elizabeth and Jordan.

"Werewolf and witch, look I understand that's hard accept," Elizabeth answered, Jordan put his hand on hers and nodded that he'd continue.

"What proof do you have that Derek Hale committed murder?" Jordan questioned, that was the main thing that they wanted to know.

 _'Der, tell me what you know?'_ Elizabeth spoke silently to Derek as they listened to what Walt had to say to them.

Walt told them that Derek was seen leaving the crime scene moments before it was called in. Derek hadn't resisted being arrested, he'd in fact gone easily. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow listening to both accounts of what had happened. Derek had been walking by the scene, having smelled the blood and wanting to see if it was caused by a werewolf or another creature.

"Excuse me Walt, could Elizabeth see her husband now?" Ruby questioned, knocking on the door and opening it at the same time. Elizabeth looked at Ruby with a very puzzled look. "He's not well sweetheart,"

"Call an ambulance," Walt said, as Elizabeth stood up and raced over to the cell where Ferg was fumbling with the key.

"Move," Elizabeth said quietly before she closed her eyes and allowed them to glow violet before she waved her finger slightly and the door unlocked with a click. "Hey Der, look at me," Elizabeth crouched down in front of him putting her hand on his back.

"Ellie..." Derek mumbled, his voice almost incoherent as he opened his eyes and they were glowing blue.

"Shh, it's okay. What's he had to eat?" Elizabeth asked, she could smell something on him that didn't smell good. "Well?"

"Do we have to do what she says?" Deputy Victoria 'Vic' Moretti questioned, looking to Walt before Ruby answered.

"Rye bread sandwiches," Ruby answered, Elizabeth's eyes went wide as she looked at Derek and then at Jordan.

"Aunt Ruby, could I get a glass of water?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes glowing violet again as she looked at Derek while Ruby moved to get a glass of water. "Der, you need to breathe. Hey Jordan can you tip this into the water?" Elizabeth pulled off her necklace and handed it to Jordan who nodded uncapping the small vial as Ruby handed him the water.

"He doesn't need an ambulance, he needs his wife," Jordan said tipping the contents of the vial into the water and handing it Elizabeth. "Ace, here,"

"Thanks," Elizabeth smiled at Jordan before her attention was back on Derek and helping him sit up before having him drink. "Drink this, it'll help you feel better, promise," Elizabeth kissed the side of his head and wiped the sweat off at the same time.

 _'Mom? We're at the car do you want us?'_ Theo's voice could be heard in Elizabeth's head as he, Cora and Scott stood next to the SUV.

 _'Let me know if an ambulance arrives,'_ Elizabeth answered, as she felt Derek's head fall onto her shoulder. "Hey Der, how you feeling?"

"Better," Derek answered, not moving his head as they watched Parrish turn to talk to Walt again.

"Should we be leaving her in there with him?" Ferg questioned, looking at Walt and then at Elizabeth and Derek.

"My niece is an excellent judge of character," Ruby said standing before Walt and Ferg with her hands on her hips.

Elizabeth smiled at her aunt, before she and Derek listened to what Jordan and Walt were discussing. Elizabeth started to wonder whether she should get her older brother involved before she heard Theo's voice in her head again. Scott and Cora looked at each other and then at Theo before the three of them made the executive decision to go up to the office.

"Ace?" Scott questioned, the second that they were standing in the office. Vic and Ferg raised their eyebrows looking at the three young adults before them.

"It's alright Scott, but Der's not so great..." Elizabeth answered, before she spoke barely above a whisper. _'They think Derek murdered someone. I need to go to the scene so I can work out what happened,'_

"Deputy Sheriff Parrish here seems to think that you possess a set of skills that is helpful," Walt said before he realised that there were extra people standing in his station. "Who are all these people?"

"Okay...five of us are related, and one is not," Elizabeth said before she realised what else Walt had said. "All of us possess a set of skills, Theo is my son, Scott's my nephew, Cora is my sister-in-law...Derek's sister," Elizabeth paused briefly before looking at Scott who nodded.

"The Sheriff's agreed to show us the crime-scene, and his putting Derek into my custody," Jordan said, as Walt nodded that it was okay for them to leave the cell.

"Core," Derek's voice was still barely above a whisper as Cora rushed over to her brother and helped him stand up.

"Aunt Ruby, this is Scott...Rafe's son," Elizabeth smiled, giving Ruby another hug before Ruby looked Scott up and down and hugged him.

"Ace, there's blood," Cora whispered, Elizabeth nodded she knew it was there she'd smelled it and made it disappear it the second they walked in.


	2. Chapter 02: Something in the Air

**Chapter 02:** _Something in the Air_

Cora and Elizabeth worked on getting Derek out of the cell, when Scott looked at Theo who nodded they could both feel something wasn't right even Jordan was starting to feel it. Cora raised her eyebrow, though she was more focused on getting Derek out of the cell then anything else. Jordan moved from where he was standing talking to Walt, and took over from Elizabeth.

"Hey Jordan, I have a theory...think you can try something on the cell?" Elizabeth questioned, Jordan nodded as he and Cora stopped after they left the cell.

"Something like this?" Jordan replied, his eyes glowing a golden orange and looking at his hand as it lit up – that was something that Elizabeth had been working on with him.

"Just like that," Elizabeth smiled, before Jordan moved his hand and put it through the cell door and the six of them watched as a blue flame arose and died just as quickly. "Mountain ash...you might also know it as the Rowan tree,"

"How did you...?" Walt questioned, looking at Jordan and Elizabeth who exchanged a look before Scott spoke.

"A circle of mountain ash can contain most supernatural creatures," Scott explained, Theo let himself smirk a little, he wasn't one that it could contain.

'We have to get Derek to the car now,' Elizabeth spoke silently to Theo and Jordan who nodded, Theo taking over from Cora as they all turned to the door.

"Sorry, we need to get him out of here," Jordan said, as Scott listened to the footsteps that were seemingly bounding up the stairs.

"Stiles?" Scott raised an eyebrow when he saw his suited best-friend step through the door. "What are you doing here?"

"FBI got a notification that Derek's name was being searched...Oh my god Derek are you okay?" Stiles was immediately in front of Jordan and Theo before he stepped away from Theo realising he was there too.

"And I..." Lydia started to say but was taken a back by Cora and Elizabeth shaking their heads. "Never mind,"

"What's the FBI doing here?" Walt questioned, he hated the FBI being in his county without his approval.

"Sorry, I'm an Intern...was sent here by my superiors...Stiles Stilinski that's me," Stiles rambled, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked at Scott who was furiously typing a message to his father.

"Dad sent him," Scott said looking up from his phone and then at Stiles before his eyes landed on Walt who was looking him up and down. "Rafael McCall,"

Scott said his father name almost bitterly as he looked at Stiles an Lydia, Lydia and Elizabeth seemed to be mid conversation though if you didn't know the you wouldn't know. Ruby looked at the group before heading back to her desk, she knew that both Elizabeth and Scott weren't too fond of Rafael.

After Theo and Jordan had gotten Derek to the car Elizabeth sat beside him and worked her magic to remove the bullet that was lodged in his side. Cora and Lydia caught up, while Stiles and Scott did the same. Though Stiles wanted to know what Derek was doing in the first place and where the twins were.

"Were you human or wolf?" Theo asked, Stiles raised his eyebrow at the question that was asked of Derek.

"Wolf...transformed to human when I got back to the car," Derek grimaced as the bullet slowly came out and fell into a plastic bag that Stiles had pulled from his pocket.

"You're lucky it's a regular bullet," Elizabeth said, before wiping off the blood that had started pooling again. "Why didn't you tell them? You know you can slow your healing,"

"Not enough control near the full moon," Derek answered, watching as Theo took over and bandaged his side before they allowed him to sit up straight. "You and Ellie," Derek rolled his eyes, they were just as bad as what Cora was.

What they didn't realise was that Vic, Ferg and Walt were watching out the window, the three of hem wondering just what she had done and how long the bullet had been lodged in his side. Elizabeth glanced up at the window after a minute, and noticed everyone but Ruby looking. Stiles followed her eyes and nodded to Elizabeth.

'Aunt Ruby, why didn't the deputies and Sheriff check Derek?' Elizabeth questioned silently as Derek leaned back against the front seat of the SUV.

'They said that they did,' Ruby answered silently, she was used to her niece's sometimes silent conversations.

'He had a bullet lodged in his side. Derek also doesn't use a gun,' Elizabeth told her, running a hand over her face before she returned her attention to Derek.

"Everything okay Ace?" Cora questioned, from where she was now leaning against the SUV talking to Derek.

"Yeah, Aunt Ruby said that the Sheriff and his deputies checked Der," Elizabeth said, as she watched Theo toss the first-aid kit into the trunk of the car again. "Lyds you wouldn't have come if you didn't feel something, what was it?"

"Derek," Lydia answered quietly, the banshee in her saw Derek die.

"I'm okay Lydia," Derek put his hand out the door of the SUV for Lydia to hold. "See, I'm right here,"

"Yeah you are," Stiles grinned, he was almost beaming from ear to ear at the fact that Derek was alive. Lydia smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "So what happens now?"

"Now, the Sheriff is going to take us to the crime scene," Elizabeth answered, getting a raised eyebrow from Stiles and a confused look from Lydia. "We had to tell them what we are to get them to release Derek,"

Stiles and Lydia looked at their friends, both wondering just how much of a shit show it was going to be in Absaroka County now that they knew about the supernatural. Scott smiled innocently, they didn't really know what they were doing but hoped that Elizabeth and Derek would be able to clear things up.

"The elderly lady on dispatch, she's my aunt. She already knew about some of the supernatural," Elizabeth said, hoping to clear up some of the confusion from Stiles and Lydia. "Scott why don't you go with Stiles and Lydia?"

"Ace? You sure?" Scott raised his eyebrow at her she nodded as they watched Walt, Ferg and Vic walk from the building.

"I'm sure, make sure that you follow us," Elizabeth smiled, turning her attention as Derek let go of Lydia's hand wincing slightly at having to move.

"We will," Scott hugged Elizabeth tightly before Lydia hugged her and started to refuse to let go.

"Lyds, let go we'll be right behind them," Stiles gently grabbed hold of Lydia's arm, before Scott hugged him and muttered something about them never splitting up again.

"Follow us," Walt said before climbing into hid bronco with Vic.

"Do we trust them?" Vic questioned, sitting beside Walt as he started the bronco and motioned for them to follow them.

"Ruby seems to trust the girl," Walt answered, neither of them realising that everyone minus Lydia could hear what they were saying.

Twenty minutes later and the four cars were pulling up to the scene where Derek had supposedly killed a man. Elizabeth looked at Derek who nodded at her before pulling her over for a kiss. Scott wound down the window of the Stiles' car and just as quickly wound it up. Jordan, Scott and Elizabeth climbed out looking at each other before they headed over to where Walt, Vic and Ferg were standing.

"What about your friends?" Walt questioned, looking at Elizabeth and then at the two men.

"They're not needed for this, Derek is still weak from being in the cell," Scott said looking to Elizabeth who was closing her eyes before opening and them and allowing them to glow blue/purple.

 _'Scott, what can you smell?'_ Elizabeth asked her eyes scanning the area for footprints for anything really.

 _'Faintest trace of Derek's wolf,'_ Scott replied, his eyes flashing red briefly as he felt the different chemosignals starting to affect him.

"I'm going to show you what happened three days ago in this area," Elizabeth said taking a deep breath her eyes still glowing purple.

"You said that you'd had Derek in custody for around six or seven hours when Ruby contacted us, how long before that had the murder occurred?" Jordan questioned, he was doing his bit by standing slightly away from Scott and Elizabeth as they worked.

"That's correct," Walt nodded, Vic raised her eyebrow and looked at Vic before looking to where Elizabeth was standing with her back to them.

"Okay, well I need you all to stand still," Elizabeth said as she concentrated on bringing to life what had happened three days prior. "Hey Theo can you grab five crystals from the trunk of the car?"

Theo muttered something about her being able to do it herself but climbed out of the SUV and went fishing for the crystals. Scott looked at Elizabeth and then at Theo wondering if he knew what he had to do with them. Theo walked around the edge of the crime scene placing the crystals at spots of equal distance before getting back in the car. Elizabeth moved her hands in front of her concentrating on bringing to life what had happened seventy-two hours earlier.

 _Seventy-two hours earlier._

 _A black wolf with bright blue eyes ran through the crime-scene. There was nobody there at that stage, the area was devoid of human life. The wolf – Derek – ran around a few more times before finally disappearing, an hour later and Derek's figure was running through in human form. Derek did the same thing as his wolf self before disappearing not to be seen again. Again there was no humans there while Derek was there. The next thing they saw was the victim, that they claimed Derek had murdered, and a man dressed similar to Derek but not the same._

 _The man dressed similar to Derek had longer hair, and looked to be a Cheyenne from the Reservation spoke saying something about how the victim deserved what was coming to him. Next thing they saw was a gun being pulled and a shot being fired. Still there was no sign of Derek being there aside from hours earlier. Five minutes later a car drove by with a small child looking and an older woman looking out the window. The older woman making the call, as the driver looked out the window not stopping._

 _An hour later and they saw Walt, Vic and Ferg arriving at the scene, with only the body of the victim there._

Present day.

Elizabeth allowed the scene to fade before she turned around to face Walt, Vic and Ferg. Jordan already looking like he wanted to murder them, but restraining himself. Scott looked at Elizabeth and let out a little laugh, he seen the way Elizabeth's face had changed when the wolf ran before them.

"There are no wolves in Wyoming, especially no black wolves," Walt said, Elizabeth laughed a little harder and looked at Derek who shrugged.

"Sorry, that was uh...that was my husband," Elizabeth said taking a deep breath before she continued to speak. "Everything that you just saw then happened, nothing was made up,"

"Derek really can turn into a wolf, what we'd like to know is when did he get shot?" Jordan questioned, looking between the two Deputies and the Sheriff.

"We also know that you're not sure that you can trust us...we can hear pretty much everything," Scott said and as if to prove a point a spoke quietly. "Derek is a sourwolf according to Stiles,"

"Scott," Derek growled, before throwing a glare at Stiles who raised his eyebrow having no idea what Scott had said.

"That was a whisper?" Ferg blinked, looking between Derek and Scott.

"As you can see from what you just saw Derek was nowhere near the crime-scene, someone that looked a little like him but not him," Elizabeth said bringing the attention back to what she had shown everyone. "Did anyone recognise the man?"


	3. Chapter 03: How Did You Know?

**Chapter 03:** _How did you know?_

"Did anyone recognise the man?"

Derek looked at Elizabeth and closed his eyes leaning back against the headrest as Theo put his hand on his shoulder. Scott stood beside Elizabeth and Jordan the three of them waiting to see what Walt, Vic and Ferg had to say about the man they'd seen. Elizabeth glance back at Derek wondering exactly what was going through her husbands head.

"I don't but Mathias or Henry may know who he is," Walt said after thinking for a moment though he was unsure of how they were going to show them both what they needed to ask.

"Look we get that you don't trust the FBI, or other Sheriff's departments' but right now you're jumping to conclusions," Stiles said after everyone had walked back to the cars, Lydia put her hand on Stiles back causing him to jump slightly. "Our lives got turned upside down four years ago, we didn't think any of this was possible..."

"What Stiles is trying to say is that knowing about the Supernatural could and will change the way that you look at the world," Lydia said taking a deep breath before she continued to speak. "Please, think things through very carefully,"

"Sheriff Longmire, I don't blame you for being suspicious. I will tell you this, a werewolf can tell when you're lying," Stiles said, watching as Elizabeth hugged Derek again and pulled Scott close to her. "We've been through more shit than you can possibly imagine,"

"Stiles!" Jordan hissed, looking at the younger man – Stiles still had a habit of saying more than he meant to say.

"What?" Stiles grinned innocently causing Derek to reach around Scott and slap him upside the head.

"Stiles, next time let me do the talking," Jordan sighed, looking at the younger man and then at the officers before them.

"Whatever Deputy," Stiles continued to grin before his face fell when Lydia wrapped her arms around Jordan and hugged him.

Walt, Ferg and Vic watched the werewolves before them talking quietly amongst themselves. Seemingly forgetting what Scott had told them only minutes earlier about being able to hear everything. Elizabeth looked at Stiles rolled her eyes before she spoke.

"Stiles, how the hell did you even find out about this anyway?" Elizabeth questioned, running a hand over her face and resting her head against Derek's shoulder. _'And don't give me the bullshit line you gave them,'_

 _'I did no such thing,'_ Stiles answered, Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at him before she nudged Scott.

 _'I could just ask any of them,'_ Elizabeth said motioning with eyes towards the wolves and Theo. 'Remember wolves make excellent lie detectors,'

 _'Scott didn't message his dad did he?'_ Stiles questioned sending a look to Scott which had him questioning what Elizabeth and Stiles were talking about.

"How do you think I know anything?" Stiles smirked, Scott raised his eyebrow at his bestfriend as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Stiles!" Derek growled at the younger man before closing his eyes and leaning against the seat of the SUV.

"Why isn't Derek healing?" Lydia questioned, she was the first to notice that he hadn't started to heal since they'd left the station.

"Need to flush my system..." Derek answered not opening his eyes to answer Lydia who looked curiously at Cora and Theo.

Cora looked at Lydia and pulled her aside away from the prying ears of the Absaroka County sheriff's. Theo nodded at the two of them as Scott, Stiles and Elizabeth rejoined them. Jordan talked a little more with Walt.

"The cell Derek was in was made from the wood of a Rowan tree...and he'd been fed Rye Bread," Cora told Lydia as she looked at the red head who's eyes went wide.

"Do you think they knew about the supernatural before today?" Lydia questioned, Cora shook her head the only one that had an idea about it had been Ruby.

"Only Ruby...Elizabeth's aunt but not about werewolves," Cora answered, running a hand over her face as Elizabeth walked over to the two of them. "Lydia said Derek isn't healing,"

"I know, it'll take a couple of days," Elizabeth explained, she'd done what she could at the station but there was only so much her magic was capable of doing. "Jordan's asking the Sheriff if he'll take us to the reservation,"

"Rye bread? Is that really poisonous to you?" Lydia questioned, she had realised that it was just as poisonous to werewolves as dogs.

"Yeah, even in small amounts," Scott answered, vaguely remembering reading about it when he was working afternoon at the Animal Clinic. "Do you want us to take Derek to the casino?"

"No, head to Aunt Ruby's. It's more that Der's allergic to it," Elizabeth told them, Scott nodded even though it had been years since he'd been there he vaguely remembered where she lived. "Scott, you Lydia, Theo and Cora with Derek and I'll go with Stiles and Jordan,"

"Just because pops has been using you as a consultant now," Stiles grumbled, why couldn't Scott go with them and she go with her damn husband.

"Stiles get over it," Even Cora was getting fed up with the way that Stiles acted towards Elizabeth still after all the years that he known her.

Around an hour later, Walt and Vic had taken Stiles, Jordan and Elizabeth to the reservation with Ferg heading back to the station. Cora, Scott, Lydia, Theo and Derek drove to Ruby's house with Theo pulling into the drive, they'd been given the directions by Elizabeth. Scott remembered the house from when he was little and playing in the yard.

"Holy shit, Aunt Ruby's house hasn't changed!" Scott exclaimed climbing out of the SUV before helping Derek out and to the front porch.

"I thought you said you didn't remember her," Theo raised his eyebrow at Scott wondering exactly what he remembered about the house.

"I don't well didn't but I remember the house," Scott said as he knocked on Ruby's front door while holding Derek up. "It hasn't changed since then,"

Inside they could hear movement before they heard a voice. "Just one second," and then the door opened revealing Ruby zipping up her vest and smiling at them. "Come on in,"

"Ace is with your Sheriff and Deputy Moretti," Scott told her as Theo and Cora helped Derek into the house with Ruby motioning to one of the armchairs.

"You kids are staying here," Ruby smiled at them as she closed the front door ushering Scott and Lydia in behind them.

"We don't want to impose," Lydia told her, looking to Scott as she spoke the old lady reminded her of someone but she couldn't think of why.

"Non sense, you're welcome to stay. Elizabeth and Derek will take the guest room and the rest of you can sleep where you find space," Ruby answered, before she headed into the kitchen with Scott following close behind her.

"Aunt Ruby, did mom tell you anything?" Scott questioned leaning against the door-frame as he watched the older woman.

"Just that you needed a place to stay until you could get Elizabeth's husband out of jail," Ruby answered, glancing behind her as she continued to potter about the kitchen. "Don't just stand there, get the milk out of the fridge," Ruby's abruptness startled Scott as he wasn't expecting it. "Well go on then,"

"So you're not scared of us?" Scott asked, walking over to the fridge before turning back to face Ruby who's back was still to him.

"No, you're family. Family stays together,"


	4. Chapter 04: Stressed Out

**Chapter 04:** _Stressed Out_

"No, you're family. Family stays together,"

Scott looked at Ruby and then glanced into the lounge room where his friends were sitting. Was family the reason that she'd called Elizabeth in the first place about Derek? Scott didn't know whether to tell Ruby, that none of them could eat rye bread as they would possibly have the same reaction as what Derek had. Lydia sat with Derek, periodically checking his temperature to see how he was fairing.

"All of us, we're more than family," Scott said finally after a few minutes of contemplation while he watched Ruby. "We weren't always this close,"

"Your mom told me," Ruby said, thinking of one of the phone calls that Melissa had made to her not long after she'd found out about Scott being a werewolf. "You know she called me,"

"What? When?" Scott questioned, handing Ruby the milk as she turned around to face him and held out her hand expectantly.

"It would have been have been the beginning of April, four years ago," Ruby answered taking the milk from him and turning back to the tea that she was making.

"Four years? April...that was...we were dealing with Jackson," Derek said from where he was sitting with Lydia and Cora resting is head against Cora who'd moved to the arm of the sofa.

"Melissa called, told me that she needed an opinion on what to do about her son. She remembered Alice going through something similar with Elizabeth," Ruby said as she finished making the tea and she and Scott took it into the living room.

"Grandma didn't go through the same thing. Ace had Derek and his family," Scott said, he remembered a conversation he'd had with Derek and Elizabeth after he'd found out about her being a werewolf and a witch.

Ruby nodded before she sat down and smiled at the group before her, she may have been an older woman but if her niece and great-nephew considered them family than so be it. Scott looked at Derek and watched as Cora quickly sat on the arm of he armchair putting her hand on her brother's arm. Theo looked at Lydia who was taking everything in before he took a cup of tea from the tray.

"Ace, is going to want you to sleep you know that don't you?" Cora questioned, Derek nodded sometimes he hated that Cora got on the side of Elizabeth.

"I know, but I'm not sleeping until she's here," Derek muttered, resting his head against his sister's side while she continued to take his pain.

"Elizabeth will be a little while yet, I believe the Walt is taking her and your friends to the reservation," Ruby told them as she settled into the chair and looked at the group of young adults in her home. "Now, I may be old. But what were you not saying at the station,"

"Aunt Ruby?" Scott raised his eyebrow before he watched Theo to see what he was going to do.

"Scott, speak now," Ruby folded her arms as her eyes settled on Scott. Derek looked to Scott and nodded, he could feel something changing but he couldn't work it out.

"Derek, Cora and I are werewolves, like Ace but not...Theo's a chimera and Lydia's..." Scott trailed off looking at Lydia who smiled at him before she opened her mouth.

"I'm a banshee," Lydia stopped speaking for a brief second she was holding back a scream again.

"Lydia?" Theo questioned, Lydia shook her head clamping her hand over her mouth before Theo was standing up and guiding her out the back of the house.

The second that Theo and Lydia were outside, Lydia screamed, Theo wrapped his arms around her once she'd finished and had started shaking. Lydia looked at Theo and shook her head, she didn't like what she'd seen. Theo spun her around and pulled her close as he watched a tear slide down her cheek, it wasn't the first time he'd comforted her. Scott and Cora raced outside, to Theo and Lydia stopping short when Scott saw Theo hugging her.

"Lydia?" Scott questioned, gingerly stepping closer to her and looking at Theo who shook his head. "Theo, what is it?"

"I...I..." Lydia trailed off, she didn't know how to say it had something to do with Derek.

"Ace'll be back soon," Cora said, as Theo nodded in agreement he'd just heard Elizabeth's voice in his head.

"Lydia, what was it?" Scott asked again, Lydia shook her head and looked at Theo who shrugged he didn't know what she had seen.

"Scott, leave her," Derek's voice sounded tiredly from in the house before Cora was walking back into her older brother.

Scott, Theo and Lydia slowly walked back inside – Theo with his arm still semi-protectively around Lydia. Scott couldn't shake it, especially when Lydia didn't look at Derek. Derek looked at the group and then at Theo who looked at the man who was now meant to be his father figure.

A few hours later, Elizabeth, Stiles and Jordan were arriving at Ruby's. Elizabeth heading straight for Derek who hadn't moved from the chair that Cora and Theo had put him in. Cora looked up the second Elizabeth was in the house and raced over to her wrapping her arms around her. Theo motioned with his head that she needed to talk with Lydia.

"Derek?" Elizabeth crouched down in front of her husband to see if he was okay. "Derek?"'

"Ace...Lydia..." Cora trailed off looking between the banshee and her sister-in-law.

"It's okay, Theo help me get Derek into the bedroom?" Elizabeth questioned, when she realised that Derek wasn't responding like he had when they'd gotten him out of Sheriff's department.

"Sure," Theo nodded moving from where he'd been sitting with Lydia and Scott and was replaced immediately by Stiles.

"Der, we need to move you. Do you think you can stand?" Elizabeth questioned she hadn't moved from being crouched in front of Derek. Derek shook his head so both Theo and Elizabeth helped him onto his feet, practically carrying him between the two of them. "Aunt Ruby, are we still in the same room from when I was a kid?"

Ruby nodded, so Elizabeth guided Theo and Derek to the room that she'd stayed in often when she was a child, it wasn't a child's room but a guest room. Elizabeth waved her hand a little and the all the throw cushions were on the floor and the pillows piled so they could sit him up. Once she had him sitting up she decided to use a little magic to see what was going on as Lydia walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Ace...I can't shake it," Lydia spoke quietly as she looked at Elizabeth and then at Derek. "You're busy..."

"It's alright, you can talk. Tell me what is it?" Elizabeth said as she allowed her eyes were flickering violet. _'Derek something else is going on with your body,'_

"I saw..." Lydia wasn't entirely sure how to say what she saw. "Derek...he died...again..."

 _'Ellie...can't feel...'_ Derek trailed off as he closed his eyes, Elizabeth's eyes returned to normal before she was rolling Derek onto his side.

"Lydia. He'll be okay when he get back to Beacon," Elizabeth said before her attention was back on Derek, she'd felt something happening when they were at the reservation. _'Der, something is stopping my magic...I don't know what it is,'_

"Is he going to die?" Theo's voice was near inaudible as he watched Elizabeth pressing her fingers into Derek's spine and the older man not moving.

"No, but he can't walk right now," Elizabeth said before she was rolling Derek onto his back again. "Something is stopping my spell...it's still in effect but something is stopping it,"

"When do you want to leave?" Lydia asked as Theo sat beside Derek and the older man instantly grabbed his hand and put it on his side where he'd been shot.

"The second Jordan gets the okay," Elizabeth answered, before she leaned over and kissed Derek before she and Lydia left the room leaving Theo in with Derek.

Scott looked up at Elizabeth and Lydia, before his aunt was grabbing his hand and dragging him and Cora outside. Stiles looked nervously at Ruby, Jordan and Lydia. Lydia rolled her eyes and grabbed hold Stiles making sure that he stayed on the couch with her. Jordan raised his eyebrow at the younger group before he got on the phone to Sheriff Stilinski.

"Ace, what is it?" Scott questioned once the three of them were outside. "Is it about Lydia?"

"Derek. And kind of...You didn't notice that Derek didn't move for the past few hours did you?" Elizabeth questioned, the only reason she'd worked it out was because of the position he'd been in.

"We did...but we figured it was just the gunshot wound," Cora said, momentarily forgetting that if Elizabeth didn't use magic on him that he'd be paralysed.

"Something is stopping my spell from working...I haven't stopped it, it's just not working..." Elizabeth trailed off as Cora wrapped her arms firmly around her and they both found Scott's around them. "Derek's not going to be able to walk until we get home,"

"What are we going to do?" Scott questioned pulling away from his aunt as he directed his hearing inside to Derek and Theo.

"Honestly? I don't know," Elizabeth answered pulling Cora closer to her and kissing the side of her head. "He'll be okay though. We just need to get this over and done with,"

Cora smiled at Elizabeth and hugged her again before Scott motioned for them that they should go back into the others. Elizabeth shook her head, she hadn't told them what Lydia had told her about Derek. Scott raised his eyebrow at his aunt, as did Cora and both of them stood back and looked between the house and Elizabeth.

"I heard Lydia's scream at the reservation, it's about Derek...Look we need to get out of Absoroka County as soon as we can, but we can't go until we clear Derek," Elizabeth explained taking a deep breath before she spoke again. "He'll be okay,"

"You don't know," Scott stated looking at his aunt, as he heard her heartbeat flutter. "Ace, he will,"

"What did you, Stiles and Parrish find out?"


End file.
